


Same as Always

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All aboard the Feels train, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: It’s Noctis’ eigthteenth birthday, and not a single person has remembered. Feeling down about it, he heads home and finds a surprise waiting for him.





	Same as Always

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Noctis!! :) I wanted to write something with these three, because apparently I’ve never done so?? So wild to me, considering how much I’ve written for this fandom. LOL. Anyway, here’s my offering for our beloved Prince’s day of birth! Please enjoy! 

* * *

It’s not that Noctis expected people around him to remember that today was different from other days. No, he knew that no one really cared about the minor details of his life, and why today should matter more than any of the other days. When he had woken up, he hadn’t felt any different. It was the same as always. He thought for sure Ignis would say something to him, when he was picked up and taken to school. But no, his Adviser-to-be had only said good morning to him, and had gone back to working in the back of the Regalia. His morning had started off with disappointment, and continued from there. 

Prompto had no idea, not that he could fault him for that. They were best friends, but he was pretty sure he never told him about this day. He could only blame himself for that negligence, so there was no reason to be upset with him when he greeted him like he would any other day. None of the teachers said anything to him either. It was like any other normal day. 

Walking up the stairs of the Citadel after school, he had thought about asking his father if he could cancel his training this afternoon but never bothered to do it. If his father couldn’t be bothered about this, then why should it matter? No phone call from him, no text or email either. He was beginning to wonder if he had gotten the date wrong. Checking his phone for the tenth time that day, his phone told him that he did get the right day. It was Friday, August 30. His birthday.

He headed down to the training floor, and walked into the room that he would be sparring with his training partner. He was able to get a quick warm-up before his partner showed up, looking like a hot mess. Sweat dripped down Gladio’s face, his black tank top sticking to his chest like it was his second skin. The lineart on his arms was freshly done - the scar on the left side of his face healing nicely. He raised his hand up in greeting, while continuing to stretch out his legs. 

“Sorry I was late. I was training with a few of the Glaives.” Gladio grabbed one of the greatswords off the wall. “You ready to spar?” 

“You’re dripping with sweat.” Noctis pulled his favorite sword from his Armiger, the weapon appearing in the palm of his hand. “You think you’ve got another round or two in you?” 

“Please, Princess.” His Shield-to-be addressed him with a smirk on his lips. “I’ll put you through the ringer today. You’ve been slacking as of late. Can’t have that.” 

“What does it even matter?” He quickly got into a defensive stance, as Gladio charged towards him. Their blades came together, his elbows staying bent as he tried to push back off of Gladio’s sword. “It’s not like I’m going to be fighting enemies anytime soon. Can’t we just call it a day? Please?” 

Noctis was pushed backwards by the force Gladio used to pull his sword back from him. “You don’t get to complain today. You complained so much yesterday - you used up your quota for the week. No - the month.” 

“When is the last time I asked you for time off?” He grunted, taking the offensive stance as he used his warp strike to take Gladio by surprise. But it seemed that what he thought was a surprise was a logical place as Gladio’s sword stopped him before he could finish his warp strike. He fell to the ground, his sword clattering to the floor. “That was totally unnecessary!” 

“Was it?” His sword was kicked back towards him, Noctis glowering as Gladio paced back and forth. “You shouldn’t be so cocky about your performance, when you’re asking me for a break. You don’t deserve a break!” 

“Today I do!” Noctis shouted, returning to the offense as he charged towards Gladio. “You don’t have to be such a fucking dick all the time! You know I’m good! Our sparring is getting better and better!” 

“It doesn’t matter! You still need to train more.” Gladio shouted at him, as their swords clanged together for a third time. They began to trade blows back and forth, Noctis using footwork that he was decent at - not the greatest, but he could hold his own against his partner. “How do you expect to be a proper King if you can’t trade blows properly?” 

Throwing his sword up into the wall, he hung up above Gladio. “All I want is one afternoon off! One!! Today only!” 

“What the hell is so important that you have to have today off??” 

He dropped to the ground, and glared at him. “Of _course_ you wouldn’t know. No one fucking knows what today is. It’s like I don’t exist.” 

“You’re not making any sense.” Gladio shook his head, as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. “Get your sword, and let’s go again.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Standing still, he kept his sword pointing downwards. “I said I don’t want to.” 

“Listen, you little brat-” 

“Gladio.” Both of their heads turned towards the door as an unannounced visitor walked into the training room. Noctis almost burst into tears of relief at the person who had just joined them. “Do not speak to the Prince that way.” Ignis held a padfolio close to his chest. 

“He’s trying to get out of training right now!” Gladio defended himself. “Says today is important, or some bullshit.” 

“Let him leave if he wants to leave.” Ignis looked over at him. “If you wish to go, you may. Whatever is important, you can go and take care of it. If the King asks, I’ll say you weren’t feeling well.” 

“Thanks, Ignis. Really.” He didn’t bother to say anything to Gladio until he had his stuff in his hands. “Guess we’ll be practicing tomorrow instead. Sorry to ruin your fun.” _You ruined my day too._

“Whatever. Spoiled brat.” 

“That’s enough, Gladio.” 

He left his future retainers in the training facility, and headed back towards the entrance of the Citadel. Since no one knew what today was, he was going to go home and throw a pity party for himself. It was the least he could do with the few hours remaining of this horrible, stupid day. Eighteen years on Eos, and not a thing to show for it. Figuring it would be pointless to go home now, Noctis decided to wander the streets for a bit with the hope of chasing away these feelings of sadness. No one should be sad on their birthday, but if no one remembered that’s what day it was? He figured he had a pass, and should be allowed to be a little remorseful. 

It was dark by the time he wound up back at his apartment building. On his way up to his apartment he leaned against the wall in the elevator, exhaling a soft sigh. He couldn’t remember if he had any food in his fridge - he hoped that there would be some sort of edible leftovers from when Ignis had cooked for him last. It was either that, or he hoped that he had a Cup Noodles in the pantry. 

Stepping out of the elevator, he could smell someone on his floor was cooking fish. Because of _course_ they were - he loved eating fish, and with that smell in his nose, his stomach began to gurgle at him. He pulled his keys out, and unlocked his front door. The fish smell seemed to increase as he stood by the door, taking off his shoes. Maybe his neighbor was making some. Would it be too weird if he went next door and asked for a bite? ‘Hi, how are you? It’s my birthday - may I have some of your dinner? It smells amazing.’ No, that wouldn’t work. 

Noctis looked up and saw that all the lights were on in his apartment. As he tried to figure out if they were on a timer, or if he had left them running all day, a silhouette appeared from near the kitchen. His eyes slowly adjusted, and he saw who the shadow was - _Ignis_. “Happy birthday, Your Highness.” 

“You remembered??” He asked, his throat beginning to close up as tears began to collect in his eyes. “I thought that you forgot.” 

Two thick arms wrapped around his waist from behind him, pulling him backwards to be against a wall of muscle. The tears began to fall as he felt the soft tickle of facial hair against his jawline. “Of _course_ we remembered your birthday, Princess.” Gladio’s voice stole his breath away, as the arms around him tightened. “I’m sorry for my behavior earlier - we had planned on giving you the day off, but didn’t want you to know we’d be surprising you like this.” 

Ignis walked over to where they were standing, and brought his left hand up to wipe away the tears on his cheek. “Don’t cry, Your Highness. We’re here to celebrate with you tonight. I’ve made your favorite - barramundi, with no vegetables.” 

“I thought it was my neighbor.” The tears continued to fall, as he felt Ignis’ arms wrap around him too. The comfort of being between the two men he knew were going to be with him for the rest of his life - it brought forth more tears as he let himself become absorbed by their presence. 

A gentle kiss to the shell of his ear brought a soft gasp out of his throat. “We’re going to take real good care of you tonight, Noct.” Gladio addressing him by his name caused him to whimper, the two pairs of arms around his body holding him a little tighter. “Ignis has been cooking up a storm - let’s eat first, and then we’ll give you the rest of your birthday present, alright?” 

“Yes.” He nodded his head, as he felt another pair of lips touch his cheek, close to his lips. 

“No more crying, Your Highness.” Ignis looked him in the eyes, a warm smile on his lips. “You shouldn’t be sad on your birthday.” 

“I’m not crying sad tears.” He sniffled, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “I’m happy.” 

“As you should be.” His Adviser-to-be stepped away, and walked over to the dining table. Pulling a chair out for him, Noctis said thank you and sat down, feeling a profound sense of love for both Ignis and Gladio as they joined him at the table. “Shall we toast to your newfound freedom, now that you’re of age?” 

“Does it really matter that much?” Noctis picked up his glass of water, and shrugged his shoulders. “Sure, why not.” 

“To the Prince - may he live a long and fruitful life filled with many happy memories.” Ignis held up his own glass of water. 

Gladio cleared his throat. “To the brat that I couldn’t imagine my life without.” Gladio raised his glass. “Happy birthday, Noctis.” 

“Happy birthday.” Ignis repeated after him. 

Smiling, he brought his glass to theirs, and clinked it against theirs. “Thanks, you guys. I honestly thought you forgot. Prompto sure didn’t remember, so I assumed everyone else didn’t either. You know, my own father didn’t say anything to me.” 

“Ah.” He looked up, as Ignis pushed his chair back from the table. “I’m afraid that’s my fault. He gave this to me to give to you.” 

A card was held out to him, which he took without a comment. He opened the card, and saw his father’s neat handwriting expressing remorse for not being able to see him today, but he sends his well wishes. It was better than nothing. Returning the card to the envelope, he looked at Ignis and gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks for this, Ignis. Really.” 

“I’m sorry I forgot to give it to you sooner.” His Adviser-to-be returned to his chair to finish their meal. “I’ve made your favorite dessert in celebration of your birthday.” 

“And I’m missing a wild night with the Glaives to be here.” Gladio teased him. Noctis rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. “So, my being here in your present.” 

He held out his hand to Gladio. “I’d like to ask for a gift receipt.” 

“Rude!” 

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk - Noctis had been worried that Ignis would want to talk about High Council things, but for once no talk like that was brought up. It was pretty much perfect, and all he really wanted for this day. He was told to stay on the couch, while his two retainers cleaned up the kitchen then joined him with the pastries that Ignis had made for his birthday. 

A solitary candle was lit, and closing his eyes, he made a wish. “Are you going to tell us what you wished for?” 

“Nope.” He shook his head, as he looked over at Ignis. “Thanks for making these, Ignis.” 

“You’re welcome. And Gladio, you know he can’t tell us - it won’t come true if he does.” Ignis admonished his future Shield. 

“That’s an old wives’ tale. There’s no merit to that.” 

“If he doesn’t want to tell us, he doesn’t have to.” 

He kept quiet, enjoying the bickering between his two confidants. These two were the only family he really needed, and to have them here like this - it turned his day around. Not that he would ever admit it to either of them, but he was positive they already knew. Ignis sat to his right, Gladio to his left, and after they enjoyed their dessert they suffered watching him play some video games. 

As the evening grew later, he knew that they were going to be leaving him soon and he wasn’t sure he wanted that. Nine came and went, and as it was approaching ten thirty, Noctis began to wonder if he was going to have to kick them out of his apartment. He turned towards Ignis, who was looking thoughtfully at the television screen, although his character was paused on the screen. 

“Hey, Ignis?” He asked, pulling his attention towards him. He saw his green eyes look directly at him, to which he looked back with no qualm. “Are you guys going to head home soon? Or what?” 

“Pay up.” Gladio held his hand out in front of his body. 

“What?” Noctis looked over at Gladio, not realizing that his meaty arm had been resting comfortably over his shoulder. “What’s going on?” 

Ignis cleared his throat, as he reached for his wallet. “We had a small bet to see how long it would take you to ask that question.” 

“So, what’s the answer? Are you guys not leaving?” He looked back and forth between his retainers. “Or is there something I don’t know?” 

Gladio put his hand on his knee, his gaze pulling Noctis in closer towards him as if they were both magnets. “We thought it might be nice if we were to spend the night here with you. If you want.” 

“If I….” His eyes closed, as the hand on his knee began to move higher up on his leg, while he felt Ignis’ chest press up against his side. 

A pair of lips touched the nape of his neck, bringing a rush of warmth spreading throughout his body. “You’re under no obligation to say yes, Noctis.” Ignis spoke near his ear, Gladio’s hand continuing its journey upwards, his fingers now touching his inner thigh. “It’s something we’ve both thought about.” 

“I-Is this part of my birthday present?” He whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder it would ruin the moment. “Are you two doing this because it’s my birthday?” 

“We wouldn’t have done this to you last year, if that’s what you’re asking.” Gladio’s lips were now touching the other side of his neck, as his fingers moved dangerously close to his groin. “This is a special birthday, Princess.” 

His knees involuntarily spread open, inviting Gladio to do whatever it was he was going to do, as he waited with bated breath. As soon as those fingers brushed up against the growing problem in his pants, Noctis released a breathless moan. “So, if I say yes to you spending the night, does that mean the three of us will go to my bedroom, and do unmentionable things together?” 

“They can be spoken about.” Ignis spoke in the same breathless stone, as his hand touched Noctis’ opposite leg. “Between the three of us.” 

“What do you say? You game, Noct?” Gladio asked, as his fingers continued their cruel torture of barely touching his arousal. “Or should we head home?” 

Realizing that he held all the power in this scenario, Noctis stood up from the couch, and offered a hand to each of his retainers. It was enough of an answer for both men, as they followed him back to his bedroom. Noctis pushed away any fear that he had, knowing that if he was going to do something like this, these two men were the right ones to do it with because he knew they would never hurt him. 

He wound up with no clothes on, sandwiched between both of his retainers - Ignis was pressed up against his back, while Gladio’s chest was pushed up against his own. Somehow, he wound up with Gladio’s mouth on his, his tongue playing with his as he moaned in delight. He felt Ignis’ hands slide down his body, and soon began to feel something hard push up against his ass. But again, there was no fear tonight - tonight, he was being shown a version of love that he’d always hoped to share with these two. 

Ignis replaced Gladio’s mouth soon afterwards, as his Shield-to-be began to kiss his way down his chest. Noctis followed Ignis’ movements, pushing his hips back to feel more of that stiffness against his ass. He pulled away from the kiss with a moan as Gladio’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. His hand landed on top of Gladio’s head, and he felt something wet push up against his entrance. 

“Let Gladio pleasure you, Noct…” Ignis whispered into his ear, as he felt something slip inside of him. “Come, if you must - we’ll bring you back to this state in no time.” 

Whatever was in his ass, it felt good - but he wanted more. Lifting his leg up, he put his knee on Gladio’s shoulder, and groaned low as the pressure he was feeling down below grew with intensity. His head began to spin as he felt Ignis’ fingers start to tease his nipples. The wet heat surrounding his cock was making his mind go blank, the euphoria consuming all of his senses. 

“Gladio!” He cried out, his fingers tightening their grip on Gladio’s head as he began to spill his release down his throat without any warning. It happened before he could do anything about it, but from the way Gladio kept his mouth around him, he knew it wasn’t a problem for him. 

“Yes, Noctis…” Ignis dragged his blunt nails down his chest with a light pressure, causing him to arch his back as he was sucked dry by Gladio. “That’s perfect…” 

The gentle licks of Gladio’s tongue on his sensitive flesh caused it to grow back to hardness as if he hadn’t just had an orgasm. “You taste so sweet, Princess…” Gladio looked up at him, licking his lips. “I could do that a hundred more times if you wanted me to…” 

“Now, now. You’ve had your fun.” The fullness disappeared from his ass, but soon it returned with something thicker pushing up against his entrance. “Relax for me, Your Highness…” The whispered command sent a shiver down his spine. “It’s my turn to show you some pleasure…” 

“I-Ignis…” Noctis moaned, as Ignis’ cock slid home into his body. He couldn’t count how many times he’d dreamed of Ignis taking him like this - too many mornings where he’d woken up with a mess in his bed because of said dreams. But now - now it was becoming a reality that couldn’t be denied. Drawing him back to the present, he felt Gladio’s lips touch his, as his meaty hand wrapped around his cock. Their lips came together for another kiss, the taste of himself on Gladio’s tongue only fueling the desire for both of these men, as Ignis rolled his hips at a slow pace, allowing him to feel every single inch of his cock. 

That blankness returned to his mind, as he let the endorphins carry him away. He was soon pushing his hips back with every thrust that Ignis gave to him. It wasn’t long before they were shifting on the bed, Noctis’ back now flush against the mattress with Ignis between his legs. Gladio laid next to him, and kept stroking his cock with a tight fist, all the while peppering his lips and neck with tender kisses. Everything became too much, and with a loud moan he began to come again. He tried to keep his eyes open, wanting to stare up at Ignis, but it lasted for all of a second before he squeezed them shut tight, as moan after moan fell from his lips. He heard Ignis moan his name that sent him peaking again, and soon felt his ass grow warm as Ignis came deep inside of him. 

His ass barely had any time to recover before he felt the tip of Gladio’s cock push up against him. “Don’t tap out on us now, Princess…” Gladio teased him, as every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. Teeth branded him with bite marks, as the two men brought him back into a blissful state. Gladio slid into him, as Ignis kissed him over and over. “The fun’s only starting…” 

“Hnnngh….” 

The night turned into the morning a lot quicker than Noctis hoped it would. By the time the sun was rising, he was thoroughly spent, snuggled comfortably between both of his retainers. Gladio left first - he had to go and train with some of the Glaives, but had given Noctis a thorough goodbye kiss before leaving. Ignis stayed with him for the duration of the morning - the two took a shower together, then Ignis cooked him a proper breakfast. As they drove to the Citadel for his Saturday lessons, Noctis kept himself close to Ignis, who seemed more than happy of his close proximity, his hand resting comfortably with his own between the center console. 

As they walked up the stairs together, he turned to look at his future Adviser. “Did last night happen? Or was that a dream?” 

“It was not a dream.” Ignis smirked, shaking his head. “Did you have a nice birthday, Your Highness?” 

“I’m pretty sure that was the best birthday I will ever have.” He laughed, as they walked into the building. 

“There’s always next year.” 

The glint in Ignis’ eyes made him smile more. “Go easy when we work on my magic later. Please? I was up really late last night.” 

“We’ll see.” 

It really had been the best birthday he’d ever had. He couldn’t imagine them getting any better than that. With a bounce in his step, he headed up to his first lesson of the morning. Maybe they would do something equally as fun for his next one. Or, maybe they’d just do it again tonight. He wasn’t picky. 


End file.
